User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Aumusement Parks - Chapter 9
Chapter Nine Into Hiding and Cam’s threat As they drove past the diner, Kristen looked at it to see her friends coming out. Justin had his arm around Christian’s shoulders, Michael had his hand on Anna’s shoulder and Gregory was drinking from a coffee mug. All of them were laughing. Robert looked at her. Kristen looked away and closed her eyes to hold back the tears. When they reached the Simon house, Robert led Kristen inside. As they came through the front door, they saw Edi coming down the stairs with Peter right behind him. Robert snarled at him. “Wait. He came to warn us about Cam” said Peter. Robert relaxed a little. “This isn’t my fight, and I’ve grown tired of his games, but he’s got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I’ve never seen anything like him in my 300 years. And the woman, Rachelle, don’t underestimate her” said Edi. Robert and Kristen stared at him. Edi took one last look at them and left. Kristen looked at Robert and then down. Quickly everyone rush into the garage. Peter’s Mercedes, Kellan’s Jeep, Nikki’s BMW, Robert’s Volvo, Ashley’s Porsche and Jackson’s Ducati were parked up. “ I’ve had to fight our kind before. They’re not easy to kill” said Jackson. “But not impossible” said Kellan. He and Jackson opened a cupboard door. “We’ll tear them apart and burn the pieces” said Kellan. Bags with being place in the Mercedes, the Jeep and BMW. Robert was keeping Kristen really close to him. “I don’t relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like Cam” said Peter. Nikki sat on the counter. “What if he kills one of us first?” she asked. “I’m gonna run Kristen south. Can you lead Cam away from here?” asked Robert. Peter, Ashley and Jackson looked at him. “No, Robert. Cam knows you’ll never leave Kristen. He’ll follow you” said Peter. “I’ll go with Kristen. Jackson and I will drive her south” said Ashley. Robert and Kristen looked at her in horror. “I’ll keep her safe, Robert” said Ashley taking a step towards them. Kristen looked at Robert, but Robert was looking at Ashley. “Can you keep our thoughts to yourself?” asked Robert. “Yes” replied Ashley. She took Kristen by the arm and led her towards the Mercedes. Jackson had already gotten in the driver’s seat. Ashley got her in the back and got in the front. “Nikki, Elizabeth, could you put these on so Cam will pick up Kristen’s scent?” asked Robert. He threw one of Kristen’s jackets at Elizabeth. When he tossed Kristen’s coat to Nikki, she looked angry. “Why? What is she to me?” she asked jumping off the counter to glare at Robert, leaving the coat on the counter. Robert stared at her in disbelief. Kristen looked over from the car. Peter stepped towards them. “Nikki, Kristen is with Robert. She’s part of this family now, (he picked up the coat), and we protect our family” he said holding the coat out. After a minute, Nikki took the coat from Peter. Peter walked towards Elizabeth in the BWM, Nikki walked to the jeep with Kellan behind her and Robert walked to the Mercedes. Nikki threw the coat into the front passenger seat of the Jeep, while Robert closed the boot of the Mercedes. With the boot closed, Robert went to Kristen’s window and bent down to talk to her. He could tell that she was very frightened and worried. “Oh, God. If anything... What if... If anything happens, I swear to God...” said Kristen. “Nothing’s gonna happen. There’s seven of us, and there’s two of them, and when everything is done, I’m gonna come back and get you” said Robert. “Yeah” said Kristen, but she didn’t relax. “Kristen, you are my life now” said Robert. The sound of the garage doors opening was heard and the engines of the Mercedes and the BMW started. Robert looked into Kristen’s eyes and put his hand on her cheek. Kristen starred into Robert’s face, worried that she would never see him again. Robert let go of the side and watched as the Mercedes and the BWM sped away into the night. The Mercedes sped out of Forks and along the main road south. Kristen held her mobile to her ear, looking out of the window. “Hey, Mom. It’s me again. You must let your phone die or something. I’m not in Forks, but everything’s ok, and I’ll explain it later” she said and hung up. The sky soon turned lighter and soon the grey cloudy sky of the North turned to the blue sunny sky of the South. Ashley looked at Jackson and they held hands. Kristen looked at them. They drove through California into Arizona. Once in Phoenix, they kept driving looking for somewhere to stay. They placed into a hotel parking lot and checked in. It was late afternoon now, Ashley, Jackson and Kristen were sitting in their hotel room with all the curtains closed. Kristen had changed into clean clothes sitting on a stool with her mobile in her hand. Ashley and Jackson were sitting on the sofa. Suddenly Ashley gasped and her eyes went unforced. Jackson and Kristen turned to look at her. “What is it? What do you see?” asked Jackson. For a moment no one spoke. “Cam, he just changed course” replied Ashley. Kristen stood up and walked over to them. “Where will it take him, Ashley?” asked Jackson. “Mirrors. A room full of mirrors” replied Ashley, still seeing the vision. Jackson put a piece of paper in front of her and placed a pencil in her hand. Kristen stood in front of the coffee table looking confused. Ashley was sketching without looking at the piece of paper. “Robert said the visions weren’t always certain” said Kristen. “She sees the course people on while they’re on it. If they change their minds, the vision changes” said Jackson. The drawing had come along, but Ashley still didn’t look at it. “Ok, so the course that Cam’s on now is gonna lead him to a ballet studio?” asked Kristen recognizing the room. Jackson looked at her, Ashley snapped out of it and also looked at her. “You’ve been here?” asked Ashley. “I took lessons as a kid. The school I went to had an arch just like that” replied Kristen pointing at the drawing. “Was your school here in Phoenix?” asked Jackson. Ashley looked at him. “Yeah” replied Kristen, brushing her finger tips along her forehead. Kristen’s mobile vibrated. She looked down at and hurried to answer it. She turned her back on Ashley and Jackson, but she could feel their eyes on her back. “Robert, are you ok?” she asked. “We’ve lost Cam. Rachelle’s still in the area” replied Robert. Kristen looked worried. “Nikki and Elizabeth are going back to Forks to protect your father. I’m coming to get you. Then you and I are gonna go somewhere alone. And the others will keeping hunting. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you safe again” said Robert. Later in the early evening, while Ashley and Jackson were down in the reception, Kristen was packing again. While, she was packing her mobile vibrated again. She looked down and saw it was the home phone in Phoenix. She answered it. “Hey, Mom, I’m glad you got my message. What are you doing home?” she asked. “Kristen? Kristen? Kristen, where are you?” asked Sarah panicking. “Calm down, everything’s fine” replied Kristen. “Kristen? Kristen?” asked Sarah, still panicking. “I’ll explain everything later” replied Kristen. A strange noise was heard on Sarah’s end. “Mom, are you there?” she asked. “Forks High School doesn’t protect its students’ privacy very well. It was just too easy for Rachelle to find your previous address” said Cam. Kristen froze and listened in horror. “It’s a nice house you have here. I was prepared to wait for you, but then Mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad, and it worked out quite well” said Cam. “Wait, wait...” said Sarah. “Don’t touch her! Don’t...” cried Kristen. “You can still save her” said Cam. “Don’t!” cried Kristen while he had been talking. She froze again, knowing there was a way to save her. “But you’re gonna have to get away from your friends. Can you handle that?” asked Cam. “Where should I meet you?” asked Kristen. “How about your old ballet studio?” replied Cam. Kristen remembered Ashley’s vision. “And I’ll know if you bring anyone along. Poor Mommy would pay the price for that mistake” said Cam. Category:Blog posts